Je l'aime pas
by youckou
Summary: Avoir des frères et soeurs est une épreuve quotidienne. Mais Canada adore les siens. Tous. Et ils lui rendent bien. Sauf peut être... Non, lui, ce n'est PAS son frère. (présence de France et d'Angleterre)


Petite histoire sortie d'un peu n'importe où. Il existe, tout près du Canada, une minuscule archipel composée de deux îles principales. Elle a été découverte par des pêcheurs français. Merci à celles et à ceux (ils y a des lecteurs - ici, dans le sens hommes qui lisent cette fic-? J'ai des gros doutes sur la question...) qui lisent/mettent des reviews à mes fics.

.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire d'Axis Power Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**.**

.

.

.

.

Je l'aime pas!

.

.

.

1520

_Découverte de Saint-Pierre et Miquelon par un explorateur portugais, déjà occupeé par des pêcheurs normands, bretons et basques._

.

Batista regardait, surpris, la petite silhouette qui lui faisait face. La petite nation, un garçonnet brun aux yeux bleus, le fixait, sur la défensive.

« Et donc... Tu es français?

-Oui!

-Et tu t'appelles Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon.

-Oui. Mais Papa m'appelle Pierre.

Le portugais pesta à voix basse contre « les idiots d'européens qui ne disent jamais rien à personne ». Finalement, il soupira. Le gamin était retranché à l'autre bout de la pièce. La maison, de taille modeste mais confortable, portait la touche décorative très reconnaissable de France. Il avait été surpris lorsque la petite île, en le voyant, avait commencé par l'insulter, dans un vocabulaire très fleuri, dans une langue qu'il avait vite reconnu comme le parler coloré des pêcheurs français.

-France ne t'a jamais déclaré comme « colonie » à proprement parler. Alors, officiellement, tu es un territoire portugais.

-Non! Je veux voir papa!

-Je l'ai prévenu, il ne devrait pas tarder. Je suis Portugal, et je suis un des voisins de Francis.

Pierre se mordilla la lèvre. Il hésita, mais fini par demander:

-Je ne pourrais plus rester avec papa?

-Ha, ça... Ta situation est un peu particulière, hein? Tu es une île de pêche. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème pour que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de toi. Après tout, nous n'avons pas trop d'intérêts à nous battre actuellement, et tu es en plein milieu des autres colonies, juste à coté de Canada. Pas une position pratique pour nous.

L'enfant pencha la tête, essayant de lire dans le regard de l'adulte. N'y voyant aucune trace de duperie, il acquiesça et sourit à son nouvel « oncle ».

-Oncle Portugal?

-Oui?

-C'est quoi, Canada?

-Canada est ton… frère je suppose. C'est un grande colonie, juste à coté de toi.

-Ha oui, lui... Papa l'appelle Mathieu. Quelques fois, il doit partir plus tôt parce que « Matti » a besoin de lui. Canada, il est nul. Je l'aime pas. »

.

.

.

.

Les deux enfants, d'environ 5 ans, se fusillaient du regard. L'ours qui accompagnait le petit blond à droite grognait de façon agressive contre le lapin qui se tenait de manière protectrice devant le brun à gauche. Celui ci parla enfin, brisant le silence remplie de colère qui pesait sur la pièce.

« C'est de ta faute.

-Non. C'est de la tienne. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être dans la chambre de papa.

-Toi non plus! Si tu n'avais pas commencé à vouloir rapporter, papa n'aurait rien su!

-Je suis rentré parce que je t'ai entendu fouiller dans ses affaires! C'est interdit!

-Pas pour les livres! Papa, il dit qu'on a toujours le droit de tout lire! Et c'est toi qui m'as poussé. A cause de ça, tous les livres sont tombés! C'est ton ours qui a tout abîmé la couverture!

-Et le matelas c'est toi! Et c'est ton stupide lapin qui a tout tâché en courant partout! A cause de toi, on va se faire gronder!

-Menteur! Tu dis toujours que c'est de ma faute, et parce que tu racontes n'importe quoi, papa se fâche contre moi.

-Il se fâche contre toi parce que je suis plus sage que toi. Tu fais toujours des bêtises, idiot! Ca c'est parce que tu es une île, comme Angleterre! Et puis, tu es toujours avec ce lapin, et papa l'appelle « mon petit lapin » quand il est de bonne humeur! Vous êtes pareils! Tu fais comme lui, tu es méchant et tu nous embêtes, France et moi!

-C'est à cause de toi qu'il l'embête! Si cet idiot ne voulait pas vous réunir, ton frère et toi, il laisserait tranquille papa. Sans toi, on serait mieux! Pour la pêche, il m'a moi, et toi tu es juste un gros tas de neige!

La petite nation blonde ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un adulte, qui regarda stupéfait l'état de sa chambre. Enfin, la pièce avait du être une chambre, mais là, _ça_ ressemblait plutôt à un champ de bataille. Le matelas du grand lit était renversé, l'édredon bleu roi éventré trainait par terre, malheureuse victime d'une bagarre sans doute particulièrement violente. Les livres gisaient sur le sol par dizaines, arrachés sauvagement à la bibliothèque. Les tapis étaient tâchés de nombreuses traces d'encre noir, semblables à des traces de pas.

-Matthieu, Pierre, qu'es que...

-C'est pas moi, papa! C'est lui! S'énerva Canada. Il a commencé, il...

-Nan, Même pas vrai! Je voulais juste lire un livre et il a...

Les deux enfants criaient si fort qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Francis se massa les tempes. Il sentait déjà la migraine venir. Il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre du comportement de ses colonies, toutes adorables et bien obéissantes. Il aimait beaucoup se moquer d'Angleterre à ce sujet, qui héritait la plupart du temps des plus turbulentes. Et France n'était pas sûr que sa façon de les élever arrange les choses. Grandir avec comme modèle l'un des premiers empires mondiaux et le pire mégalomane qu'il connaisse, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Mais lui, il avait la chance d'être entourés d'enfants sages. Saint- Pierre-et-Miquelon et Canada ne faisaient pas exception. Mais il était impossible de les laisser dans la même pièce. Pour une raison inconnue, ils n'arrivaient pas à se supporter. Il laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce. Lovino n'aurait pas fait mieux. Pourquoi fallait il que ces deux là soient si proches géographiquement? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller voir l'un et de laisser l'autre de coté, mais dès qu'il voyait l'un avant l'autre, la situations s'envenimait et une crise de jalousie éclatait. Alors il avait tenté de les réunir dans la même maison, pour qu'aucun des deux ne se sente délaissés. Il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, vraiment. Mais le test n'était pas vraiment concluant. Il n'avait pas envie de voir sa demeure tomber en ruine. Ca ferait mauvais genre.

-Oh Dieu... Vous deux, silence.

-Mais...

-Papa il...

-Silence!

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête. Francis soupira.

-Bien. Alors, Pierre, tu vas dans ta chambre. Ce soir, tu n'auras pas de soupe de poisson.

-Mais papaaa!

-Pas de réclamations.

Canada tira discrètement la langue à son adversaire, certain d'avoir gagné.

-Et toi, Mathieu, tu es aussi puni. Pareil, tu vas dans ta chambre, et ce soir pas de dessert.

Aussitôt, le visage du petit se décomposa. Il leva sur son père ses grands yeux lavande brillants de larme, dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

-Pas de ça avec moi, jeune homme. Tu montes.

Vaincus, les deux colonies sortirent la tête basse. Alors que leurs compagnons à quatre pattes s'apprêtaient à les suivre, le continental intervînt.

-Kumajiro, tu vas dehors. Julen dans le clapier. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué vos bêtises. Et si je vois l'un de vous ailleurs qu'à la place que je lui ai assigné ou que j'entends le moindre bruit, ce ne sera pas seulement ce soir, mais trois jours que vous serez punis. Suis-je clair?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, le français regarda autour de lui.

-Il ne faut jamais qu'Angleterre apprenne ça. Il serait bien capable d'essayer de me donner des leçons sur mon mode d'éducation, ce prétentieux. »

.

.

1713- _Traité d'Utrecht: les anglais récupèrent Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon, mais les français conservent des droits de pêches saisonniers._

.

.

« Alors, c'est toi Peter?

L'île, qui atteignait à présent les 6 ans d'âge physique, ne répondit pas. Solidement accroché au torse de son père, elle se contenta de fixer l' « ennemi », clairement hostile. Quand à Francis, il avait passé ses bras autour des épaules du petit brun, comme pour le protéger. Le britannique passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur sable. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

-Son nom est Pierre, Arthur. A moins que tu ne comptes changer carrément le nom de son territoire, tu auras du mal à le déformer. Il est Saint-Pierre-Et-Miquelon.

-C'est un territoire britannique. Il s'appellera comme je l'entends.

-Tu vas essayer de convaincre des descendants de basques, de bretons et de normands de changer de nom pour tes beaux yeux? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Les deux puissances coloniales se fusillèrent du regard. Arthur soupira.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Mais vu que tu as conservé ton droit de pêche saisonnier, tu pourras toujours t'occuper de lui pendant cette période. Ca sera plus facile, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour nous deux.

-Ai-je une autre possibilité?

Une lueur espiègle passa dans le regard vert.

-Bien sûr. Tu me donnes tout tes territoires, deviens une partie du grand empire britannique, t'installes avec moi et tu t'occupes de mes colonies, donc des tiennes.

Le plus vieux se figea, abasourdi, avant de laisser échapper un gloussement.

-Honhonhon... C'est adorable, mon petit lapin, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner ta généreuse proposition. Je crains que nous ne soyons pas tout à fait près pour le mariage. Deux hommes cohabitant sous le même toit, ce ne serait pas très chrétien.

-Ne te dévalorise pas. Tu ferais une femme tout à fait convaincante. Il suffit que tu ressortes tes tuniques, et personne ne se rendra compte de rien. Alors, frog, veux-tu devenir mon épouse?

-Quel charmeur, rosbif... Malheureusement, je vais devoir réitérer mon refus. La garde partagée me paraît une bonne alternative, en fin de compte.

Voyant l'échange malicieux entre les deux adultes, le petit se permis de pouffer. En fin de compte, l'anglais n'allait peut être pas être si monstrueux que ça. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, avant d'intervenir, à la grande surprise des deux autres.

-Papa ne peut pas se marier avec toi.

-Ha? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas vivre avec le tas de neige. »

Arthur haussa un sourcil, perdu. Francis soupira, las.

.

.

.

.

1764

_Après la guerre de sept ans_.

.

France frappa à la porte. La taille de la bâtisse était impressionnante. Voire un peu démesurée. Sûrement pour être assortie à l'Ego de son propriétaire. Oui, les nations aimaient bénéficier d'espace, de confort et de luxe. Mais là, il avait un peu l'impression d'être à l'intérieur des plans de Versailles. Pour être plus précis, Versailles dépassait de loin en superficie le bâtiment mais devait accueillir toute la cour royale. Il y avait un manque de cohérence visible entre le nombre de personnes sensées habiter les lieux et l'espace dont ils disposaient. Sans doute Angleterre avait-il dans l'idée de coloniser tous les continents et de tous les loger dans le même lieu. Ca lui ressemblerait bien, tien.

« Monsieur?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le valet avait ouvert la porte. France se reprit.

-Je suis venu voir Lord Kirckland. Il m'attend.

-Entrez, je vous en prie. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la bibliothèque pendant que je vais prévenir Lord Kirckland.

-Dites lui bien que je n'ai pas un siècle à lui consacrer, et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience pour lui en réserve.

-Bien Monsieur Bonnefoy.

Francis s'installa sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de la pièce. Il y régnait une odeur bien reconnaissable d'encre, de papier, de thé et de cuir ancien. L'odeur de la bibliothèque d'Angleterre en résumé. Quelques livres traînaient ça et là, sur différentes tables. Ca, c'était étonnant par contre. Si lui même consultait souvent plusieurs livres à la fois, oubliant parfois de les ranger, Arthur était un maniaque de la pire espèce. Il ne fallait pas qu'un volume soit mal placé ou une page pliée. Si France protégeait soigneusement ses livres, les maintenant en bon état et apprenant à ses colonies à en faire de même, il n'était pas aussi pointilleux sur le classement de sa bibliothèque. Angleterre, si. Il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose de très chronophage pour qu'il ne prenne plus le temps de repasser derrières ses serviteurs toutes les cinq minutes. Peut-être bien une affaire urgente, ou des difficultés territoriales. Le continental eut un sourire satisfait à cette idée. Bien fait pour lui. Si ce petit fourbe malveillant espérait obtenir son aide pour quoi que ce soit, il allait se faire un plaisir de lui refuser. Ou mieux encore, d'accepter et de lui planter un couteau dans le dos quand il s'y attendrait le moins. Ah, oui, ça serait jouissif. Il imaginait déjà l'expression colérique et déconfite de son adversaire de toujours. Et en plus, ça lui ramènerait les pieds sur terre. Que des points positifs.

-France.

-Angleterre. J'ai failli attendre.

-Peu importe. J'ai... certaines choses à te demander.

-Vraiment? Je ne m'y attendais pas. Moi qui croyais que tu m'invitais pour une garden party en famille... Je suis siiiii déçu.

-Ne tire pas sur la corde.

-Dis celui qui avait besoin de mes lumières.

Le britannique pris une grande inspiration. Quand France était comme ça, s'énerver ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

-Veux-tu une tasse de thé?

-Non, merci. Je ne compte pas m'attarder. Je reste juste le temps de te regarder réaliser que tu n'as rien à espérer de moi.

Angleterre soupira. Il se doutait que son voisin n'allait pas être coopératif, mais là ça dépassait ses prévisions.

-Tu ne me facilites pas les choses.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

-Tu... Pourrais-tu y mettre du tien? C'est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi!

Le regard du Francis se durcit imperceptiblement.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Mais si c'est comme ça que tu le vois, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-Non! Reste, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton conseil... Please.

-Viendrais-tu de me dire s'il te plait, Kirckland, ou bien c'était une vue de l'esprit?

-Tu... tu sais que je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, si je te le demande. Si j'avais d'autres choix, je n'aurais jamais fait appel à toi. Grommela le plus jeune.

Amusé, son aîné eu un sourire indulgent. Effectivement, son adversaire semblait épuisé.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. On garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Maintenant que les politesses d'usages ont été dites, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire de quoi il s'agit? Je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre mon temps ici à souffrir de ta présence. Je t'assure que j'ai beaucoup d'autres occupations plus agréables et constructives que de passer mon temps avec toi « Empire Britannique ».

-Bien! Subir ta présence ne fait pas non plus parti de mes activités favorites. Les faits seront bien plus parlants que toutes les explications.

Angleterre se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte menant au jardin.

-Je savais bien que c'était une garden party...

Face au regard noir de son rival, Francis haussa les épaules et lui emboita le pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dit-jardin, et il ne pu retenir un sifflement appréciateur.

-Tu as tenté une reconstituer la bataille d'Hastings dans ton jardin, Arthur? Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, je serai venu participer.

-Shut up.

-Laisses moi deviner. La zone où on arrive encore à voir des fleurs, c'est l'armée française. Et là, là où se trouvait... probablement? Des roses, vu la couleur des pétales, c'était l'armée anglaise en déroute. C'est saisissant de réalisme, vraiment. Je suis impressionné.

-Ca ne me fait pas rire, bloody frog!

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais rire pour deux. Bref. Qui est à l'origine de ce...honhonhon... regrettable accident?

-Canada.

-Comment ça, Canada?

-Tu as déjà oublié ta question? C'est Canada qui a fait ça. Il se dispute avec les autres. Et aucune de tes si merveilleuses colonies ne veut rien dire. Et ne prends pas ce regard septique avec moi!

-Tu l'as peut-être confondu avec Amérique. Ca arrive parfois.

-Non. Alfred était avec moi.

-Hé bien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Rien. Je faisais une constatation, c'est tout.

-Si tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ton petit ton ironique, tu te trompes. Alors vas y, exprime-toi.

-Je ne faisais que remarquer que tu as réussi à détruire en moins d'un an une éducation de plus d'un siècle.

-Et ça va être de ma faute.

-Là, même toi tu pourrais difficilement prétendre que c'est de la mienne. Mon jardin n'a jamais eu à subir un tel cataclysme, et Dieu sait pourtant que ça se remarquerait plus que dans le tien. Et je n'ai pas encore acquis le don d'ubiquité.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfant a un drôle de comportement.

-Il est peut-être inquiet.

-Et inquiet de quoi? Il est près de son territoire, à l'abri, nourri et protégé.

-Définis nourri.

-C'est une écossaise qui lui fait la cuisine. Comme à toutes tes autres colonies. Elles sont difficiles.

-Elles ont deux ou trois choses communes à beaucoup d'êtres humains: le sens du goût, celui de l'auto-préservation et une éducation dans le domaine de la gastronomie. Mes colonies mangent des légumes, elles. Mais si tu trouves vraiment qu'elles sont difficiles et mal élevées, tu peux toujours me les rendre. Je me sacrifierais sans hésitation pour ton bien-être.

Les deux nations adultes (physiquement, en tout cas) se fusillèrent du regard.

-Donc, que voudrais tu que je fasse?

-Que tu lui parles.

-Pour?

-Lui demander ce qu'il se passe, idiot!

-Tu n'as pas une langue, toi? Je sais bien que le langage que tu utilises est légèrement sous-évolué mais je suis sûr que Matthieu est parfaitement capable de s'adapter. C'est un enfant intelligent.

-Matthew. C'est Matthew. Et l'anglais est nettement plus compréhensible que tes baragouinages. Il refuse de me parler. La seule chose qu'il dit en anglais est « stupid naughty island ».

-C'est ce que je dis. Un enfant intelligent.

-Tu profites de la situation, Francis.

-Oui, sans aucun scrupule. Mais connais- tu le sens du mot scrupule, Angleterre?

-Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Tu vas lui parler ou non? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu connais le chemin de la sortie.

-Oui, je vais lui parler. Pas pour toi, mais pour son bien à lui. ET je passerai voir rapidement mes... anciennes colonies avant de partir. Où est-il?

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répondre, une petite silhouette s'était accrochée à la jambe droite de son homologue. Il ressemblait maintenant à un enfant de huit ans environ.

-Papa! Tu es là!

-Matti. Kumajiro t'as dit que j'étais arrivé?

-Oui! Tu es venu me chercher?

France eu un sourire triste.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'emmener avec moi, Canada. Si je pouvais, je le ferais. Mais Angleterre m'a dit que tu agissais de façon inhabituelle, donc je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait le plus vite possible.

-...C'est à cause de lui!

-Matti, je sais bien qu'Angleterre peut être un peu idiot mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'entends pas avec lui que tu dois...

-Non, pas Angleterre. Il me fait un peu peur, mais il est gentil. Mais il m'a puni dès que je suis arrivé en me mettant avec l'île.

Le français pâlit, semblant légèrement paniqué.

-L'île?

-Oui, _lui_, tu sais! C'est de sa faute pour le jardin. Regarde!

France suivit du regard la direction que le petit indiquait. Là bas un petit lapin chocolat sautillait dans sa direction, suivit de près par un autre enfant, brun celui là. Il poussa le petit canadien de l'épaule avant d'attraper la jambe gauche de l'adulte.

-Lâches mon papa, gros tas de neige!

-Non, c'est le mien, petite île pleine de cailloux!

Francis se releva tranquillement et se tourna vers son voisin.

-Tu as mis Saint- Pierre et Miquelon et Canada dans la même chambre?

-Oui. Ils se connaissent, et leurs territoires sont tout proches. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider Canada à s'adapter. Tes anciennes colonies restent un peu de temps ensembles, pour s'habituer avant que je ne les renvoie sur leurs territoires respectifs.

-Bon. C'est peut être un peu de ma faute en fin de compte. Alors, regarde bien ce que je vais faire. Parce que tu vas devoir recommencer souvent. Pierre. Matthieu.

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête, alors que déjà les autres colonies francophones s'approchaient doucement, gloussants d'avance, comme pour regarder un spectacle bien connu mais toujours apprécié.

-Est-ce que vous avez quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce massacre?

-C'est pas...

-Il a co...

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Vous connaissez la règle. C'est oui, ou c'est non. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, ou qui a fait quoi. Alors.

Les deux colonies acquiescèrent, les yeux baissés.

-Alors vous savez ce que vous devez faire?

-Oui papa.

-Oui.

-Bien. Alors maintenant je vais parler à Angleterre pour qu'il vous change de chambre. Mais si le placement ne vous convenait pas, vous auriez du lui dire dès le début. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous autres, petits garnements! Dit-il aux autres colonies. Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez punis vous aussi, mais c'est à Angleterre de décider. Donc je vais lui dire ce qu'il se passe, et la façon dont nous fonctionnons d'habitude, et il prendra une décision. Mais pour moi, vous êtes tous responsables. Disparaissez, nous allons parler entre adultes!

Les enfants se dispersèrent, gloussants joyeusement. Francis marmonna dans sa barbe quelques injures alors qu'Arthur le fixait l'air perplexe.

-De ta faute, donc? Tu m'expliques?

Il avait dit les premiers mots avec une jubilation non dissimulée.

-Ne me forces pas à redire ça. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu puisses les mettre ensemble, d'accord? C'était juste inconcevable pour moi. Donc je vais t'expliquer un peu comment ils fonctionnent. Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que tu es un chanceux: ta maison tient encore debout. »

.

.

.

.

Avril 1988

_Le Canada emprisonne des pêcheurs de Saint Pierre et Miquelon venus pêcher dans l'espace maritime canadien en signe de protestation contre la limitation de leur espace de pêche._

.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de les retenir, espèce de glaçon! Libères les ou...

-Ou quoi, l'île? Tu crois que tu me fais peur, avec tes 6000 habitants? Et tu dépends toujours complètement de la France alors si tu crois m'impressionner... Tu ne lui sers plus à rien!

-Et toi, « Commonwealth », tu te crois mieux? Tu es un arriéré, une monarchie! Soumis à ce bâtard d'anglais! Ha, ça t'allait bien de m'insulter en me comparant à lui, quand nous étions encore des colonies!

-C'est une monarchie constitutionnelle, imbécile! Et moi, j'ai ma souveraineté nationale. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas Collectivité d'Outre-Mer... D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu es réellement habilité à négocier? Ce ne serait pas avec papa que je devrais voir ça, par hasard?

Le brun rougit de rage.

-Ca me concerne aussi, Canada. Et je suis fier de faire parti du territoire français. Car MOI, je suis encore lié à la France... «ce qui n'est pas ton cas », singea-t-il. J'ai le droit de pêcher à cet endroit, selon le traité de 1972. Tu sais, celui que tu es en train de piétiner avec application. N'inverse pas les rôles. Tu n'as aucune raison de retenir la « Croix de Lorraine ».

-Tu es dans mon territoire maritime, le tas de pierre. Je ne fais que défendre ce qui est à mon peuple.

-Et moi je défends mes droits. Si je dois te frapper pour le faire rentrer dans ta sale tête givrée, je n'hésiterai pas.

-Comme si tu pouvais.

-Pourquoi, tu vas te cacher derrière les principes diplomatiques? C'est typique, ça. Tu as peur? Tu veux que j'appelle l'anglais, peut être? Il va te protéger de la grande méchante île, toi le deuxième plus grand pays du monde. Le problème, c'est que tu es faible, et tu trouves des prétextes!

Sans que les deux belligérants ne s'en rendent compte, la porte s'était entre-ouverte. Deux paires d' yeux, l'une verte et l'autre bleue, fixaient la scène.

-Tu penses qu'on doit intervenir?

-Théoriquement, frog, TOI tu es sensé intervenir. Moi, je ne suis pas obligé.

-Si je rentre dans cette pièce, je ne vais faire qu'empirer les choses.

Son interlocuteur ricana.

-C'est ça d'être « papa », France. Il y a souvent des jalousies qui se créent, et il est de ton devoir de chef de famille d'intervenir.

-Tu sais ce que m'a dit Espagne, l'autre jour?

-En quoi ça m'intéresserait? Et quel est le rapport avec ta lâcheté?

-Si je ne te le dis pas, tu ne le sauras pas.

-... Vas y.

-Il paraît que nous étions comme ça. Et que c'est toujours le cas.

-Il exagère. Nous avions toujours de bonnes raisons, nous.

-Clairement. C'est juste qu'aucun d'eux ne les ont jamais comprises. »

.

.

.

.

Juin 1992

_Un arbitrage international concède à la France un droit de pêche de 12000 kilomètres dans les eaux canadiennes au lieu des 45000 kilomètres prévus._

.

Saint Pierre et Miquelon poussa un cri rempli de colère.

« 12000 kilomètre carré? Tu te moques de moi? 45000! Tu m'en avais promis 45000!Tu reviens sur ta parole. Et nous savons tous très bien pourquoi. Protéger ton espace territorial mon oeil!

-L'arbitrage international a tranché. C'est tout ce qu'i dire. Tu as perdu un point c'est tout. Ce qui est aux canadiens reste aux canadiens.

Les membre responsables du dit « arbitrage » semblaient tous fascinés par le sol.

-Hoo... Vraiment? Et, bien sur, la découverte récente de gaz et de pétrole dans cet espace maritime n'a rien à voir dans l'affaire. Juste par acquis de conscience, nous allons prendre un autre avis, plus personnel celui là. Francis? Pourrais-tu nous dire ce que tu en penses?

Le continental, assit le plus loin possible des deux autres, se tendit brusquement, avant de soupirer, résigné. Les autres européens lui jetèrent des regards compatissants pour certains, et moqueurs pour d'autres.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose. Ils ont tranché, et largement en notre défaveur, Pierre. Que je trouve ça juste ou pas n'est pas la question.

-Mais ça va me mener à la ruine!

-Pauvre Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un jour eu la capacité d'être indépendant... Tu vas juste rester au crochet de la France, ça ne va pas te faire un si grand changement. Et de toute évidence, France est d'accord avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je... tenta Francis.

-Non, il ne l'est pas! Comment pourrait-il l'être? Je descends de bretons, de normands et de basques. J'ai ma fierté. Je n'ai pas à supplier pour obtenir ce qui me revient de droit. Tu veux m'asphyxier? Tu es fier de toi? Mais en m'attaquant, c'est à la France que tu t'attaques. Et la France ne s'est jamais laissée faire sans rien dire.

-Je suis mort de peur. Se moqua le canadien, insolent.

Francis, en entendant la réponse, fronça les sourcils. Il se leva, époussetant une poussière imaginaire de sa veste.

-Bien. Je crois que je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps ici. J'ai du travail à faire. Préparer un dossier de demande d'extension du plateau continental, c'est assez long. Donc je vais devoir y aller. A une prochaine fois! Et, Arthur, je dois te féliciter pour les sales habitudes que tu as donné à Canada. Il est devenu aussi mesquin que toi.

Une fois que l'européen fut sorti, le silence régna pendant quelques minutes sur la salle, avant que l'archipel, visiblement satisfait, ne dise, fixant le canadien dans les yeux:

-Il semblerait que MA métropole pense que TU as tords et que J'ai raison, cette fois. Pas de punition pour moi, uniquement pour toi. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Je vais devoir y aller, pour l'aider, parce que moi, je peux aller sur son territoire sans restriction, car Francis est MA métropole, alors que toi tu vas rentrer tout seul dans ton graaaand désert de neige. Avec pour seul compagnie ton stupide ours. Amuses toi bien, _gros tas de neige_.

-France n'est pas à toi, _petite île pleine de cailloux_! »

Angleterre regarda la dispute, l'air blasé. Il avait fini par s'habituer, au même titre que France. Il bu tranquillement son thé, le temps que ces deux fils à papa se calment.

.

.

.

.

« C'était... surprenant venant de... comment s'appelle-t-il? Ha, oui, Canada, aru.

-Kolkolkol... C'était assez drôle, en fait. C'est l'une des premières fois que j'entends cette nation s'exprimer. Et pourtant il n'a pas l'air du genre à se taire.

-Vous parlez de mon frère, là. Plus discret et calme que lui, ça ne se fait pas.

-Ha? Mais America-san, ce n'était pas vraiment l'impression qu'il donnait.

-C'est l'effet Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon. C'est comme mettre Grèce et Turquie dans la même pièce.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur ces deux là, Angleterre.

-Oui je les ai en partis élevés, même si tout le monde l'oublie. Jusqu'à la guerre de sept ans, ils étaient sous la responsabilité de Frog.

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi chacun d'eux essayait d'obtenir l'aval de France. Et ils ont du prendre exemple sur vous deux.

-Shut up.

-Ils n'ont pas du résoudre leur complexe d'Oedipe, comme la plupart des colonies françaises.

-Es que c'est vraiment important, Roderich?

-Non, mais c'est intéressant.

-JE N'AI PAS DE COMPLEXE D'OEDIPE!

-...

-... Vous n'avez pas entendu une voix?

-Non, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne. Tu as du rêver Autriche. »

.

.

.

.

La question est la suivante: Pourquoi Canada serait-il un enfant parfait? Ca n'existe tout simplement pas. Surtout quand le dis-enfant a des frères et soeurs. Ceux qui en ont comprendront... Et un jour, une émission sur Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon, et sa relation compliquée avec le Canada. Je cherchais avec qui Canada pouvait se disputer? Trouvé! Donc, j'ai créé un petit garçon pourvu d'un sacré caractère. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Vous mettez des normands, des basques, et des bretons sur une petite île et vous attendez. Plutôt explosif, comme mélange. Et on rajoute Canada à 25 km, un espace maritime à partager et Francis entre les deux... Et Boum. *w*


End file.
